


To Denny Crane, Everything (Everyone?) Else Looks Tiny - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Boston Legal, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Pairing, Deliberate Badfic, I am a genious, M/M, Meaning of Being a Hecocotyli, Sestina, Testing- is this thing on, Yes Ted That's the joke, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the unseen art for Bad Bang II.</p><p>Denny isn't impressed by Alan's... equipment. </p><p>Sorry, artist; I know that your art can't possibly live up to the gloriousness that is SESTINA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Denny Crane, Everything (Everyone?) Else Looks Tiny - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Denny Crane, Everything (Everyone?) Else Looks Tiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314019) by Anonymous. 



No one _expects_ Tentacles;  
But it,s not surprise that causes his Silence.  
There,s another reason he makes not a Sound:  
In his head there plays a soft strain of Music  
And a wish to see this moment never End.  
He stifles his urge to break out in Applause. 

He doesn't expect Applause,  
Not when the first time he drops trou: Tentacles.  
It never bothered the ladies in the End.  
But with Denny? Never is there Silence.  
He decides to turn on some background Music,  
Anything to fill this total lack of Sound.

He still hasn't made a Sound  
And still refuses to break into Applause.  
Alan, sans pants, goes to turn on Music;  
He,s distracted by the dancing Tentacles.  
The swelling symphony shatters the Silence,  
Denny, like Alan, does not regret it,s End.

Denny,s delight is at an End.  
He expresses a small disappointed Sound  
And finds himself longing for the Silence.  
Revealed in dance, killing his soul's Applause  
Is that in movement they,re such small Tentacles.  
Alan approaches, stripping to the Music.

Own clothes removed to Music,  
Denny wills his disappointment to End.  
Den's endowment next to his Tentacles,  
Alan, intimidated, mewls a Sound.  
Denny has always lived for the Applause;  
Pleased, he kisses Alan into stunned Silence

It never lasts, his Silence;  
His increasing moans spill over the Music.  
Soon Denny finds renewed reason for Applause  
His show of indifference is at an End:  
Small has grown, Denny sings a joyful Sound,  
Now that he,s happily full of Tentacles.

In the Silence between the End  
Of the Music and the Sound  
Of the Applause arise... Tentacles?

**Author's Note:**

> Commas for apostrophes are part of my ARTISTIC VISION.
> 
> STOP OPPRESSING ME.


End file.
